Bringing the Pressure
by xxCandyApples
Summary: When 8 not-so normal teens join together to stop an unknown force, what will happen? Even with each of the teens have their own ability, can they fight together? Or will it fall apart into nothing? Well why don't you read and figure that out?-discontinued
1. Untold Truths

Shifting her eyes to the chalk bored was easy, getting good grades was hard. As if everyone in her school _had_ to have the best grades they could, or they would lead to being kicked out. She rolled her eyes, _Yep, that's my theory when I drop out._But, her school had all the dumb kids, besides a few. You had the super smart, the smart, the in the middle, the dumb and the complete idiots. She would place herself under the middle. She is suppose to fit in the smart but she isn't a reliable person to look forward to.

"Ms. Callibord, care to tell me the answer." the teacher snapped at her face.

Trying to hide from embarrassment and trying to find the answer was no bigy. "Uh... X= YxT to the second power, + 5..."

The teacher raised an eyebrow. "Correct Ms. Callibord."

She put her hand behind her and high fived her best friend behind her, so she might be a different color but she is a great friend to her. They have every class together, with their other friend, the surfer.

"_Pshhhhh.... Gwen!"_Her friend whispered from behind her, Gwen turned over to look at her friend Leshawna.

Gwen sighed as she whispered back. "_What?!"_

But it turned out to be a snap, which the whole class heared and Gwen sank down low in her chair and remained silent. Her friend who was the surfer laughed. "_Nice going._"

"_Shut UP, Bridgette._" Gwen huffed as she looked at the clock and sat up straight and gather her things together and waited for her teacher to send her out.

"Class dismissed." The Teacher called and the whole class stormed out.

_You can call me unusual, psycho, weird goth girl- in words called by our hated person- Heather._Gwen sighed as she looked at Leshawna and Bridgette. "Ready for Gym?"

Bridgette nodded. "I can't wait for dodge ball! We are having the same teams as last time!"

"Awsome sister!" Leshawna said and she high fived Bridgette. _Wonderful, just wonderful._

Bridgette raised an eyebrow at Gwen as they headed for their locker rooms. "Are you okay Gwen?"

Gwen pulled the door opened at full force, the door slamming on the wall and slamming behind, Bridgette and Leshawna followed. They both looked at her. "I'm _fine._"

Bridgette opened her locker and got changed into her gym clothes and waited for Gwen and Leshawna. "Hurry up!"

Gwen pulled on her gym pants and tied her shoes and she looked at Leshawna. "Go ahead without me."

"Are you sure Gwen?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah, I got to do something _alone_." Leshawna and Bridgette looked at each other and walked out.

Leshawna turned to Bridgette. "I'm worried about her."

"Yeah me too," Bridgette said. "Hey, can you keep A _**huge**_secert?"

"Of course girlfriend!" Leshawna said.

"_I can see through walls, and I can go through them too, and I can be invisable_." Bridgette whispered.

"Prove it sister." Leshawna said.

"Okay," Bridgette mumbled and the next second she was unseen. "Happy now?"

"Yeah." Leshawna said and she looked at the door, then looked at Bridgette then back at the door. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"No.." Bridgette said.

Leshawna put her hands on Bridgette's shoulder and looked at her straight into the eyes. "You can look though walls, you can see what is up with Gwen! We might be able to help her!"

"Okay, I'll try." Bridgette grumbled as she started to stare at the wall, she blinked once or twice and she looked back at Leshawna, tears forming. "Shes.... shes...."

"Hey," Gwen stumbled out from the locker room, glanceing at the teacher. "Something wrong? Anything I need to know?"

Bridgette wipped the tears away and she walked over to their team bench. "Nothing, Gwen."

Leshawna and Gwen followed, Leshawna kept on glancing at Gwen while the gym teacher was talking, then she would glance back at Bridgette.

"**ALRIGHT, INTO YOUR TEAM BENCH AND CHOSE PEOPLE TO GO OUT FIRST**!!!!!" Their teacher screamed and everyone looked at each other and they looked at the other team.

So it was diced that Gwen, Bridgette, Leshawna and two others played in the first game. Gwen picked on of them up and she looked at the other team, their standed the weakest player ever, Lindsay, a pet of Heather. Gwen chucked it at Lindsay and she was K.o'd on the ground and Gwen smirked.

Bridgette looked at her dodge ball and she frew it at Heather, who dodge it.

But Leshawna went for the next easiest target, Owen. He was the next to get out.

This game went on for a while, eventully it was Gwen and this guy named Tyler left and on the other side was Heather and this guy who they found out was DJ.

Leshawna elbowed Bridgette. "What?!"

"What was Gwen doing?" Leshawna asked.

"I can't tell you here!" Bridgette whined, she sighed and looked at Leshawna. "It's too... sad, I would never think Gwen would do this."

"It can't be that bad..." Leshawna said. "Then call me tonight, without Gwen on the line."

"Okay," Bridgette smiled and continued to whacth the game.

Eventually it was left to Gwen and Heather, Gwen sighed. _Now life can't be any worse, I bet Bridgette knows now._Heather frew the ball at Gwen and she ducked down. Gwen rolled her sleeve up to check and she dropped the dodge ball within the second. _It's, gone._ She picked it up and looked at Heather who had her eyebrow raised, who could blame her? Gwen chucked it at her and Heather was knocked out cold.

Instead of cheering like the rest of her team, Gwen continued to gaze at her clean, non marked arm. _Even cutting won't kill me._

"Gwen! We won!" Bridgette cheered and glomped onto Gwen and she fell to the ground, on a mat of course, and they began to brake out into laughter, Leshawna laughed while standing.

"Is gym over?" Gwen mumbled as she got up and she saw her hand with a small cut on it, no one else saw because within a second it disappeared within thin air. _Dammit!_

Gwen stormed into the locker rooms and she changed in the fastest time known yet and she left within a hurry and she ran out of the school, as fast as she could. Leaving everything behind, _I just want to be a normal person, it's all I want._

* * *

Bridgette layed on her bed, staring at Gwen's backpack which layed on her bed, _I never thought Gwen, she is Goth.... but she isn't Emo... right?_

The home phone began to ring and Bridgette picked it and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey girlfriend! Can I come over instead? I don't have much minutes left."

"Yeah, that's cool."

"Awesome, be there soon sister!"

Bridgette hung up the phone and looked back at Gwen's backpack. _Why would she hide this from us? Did something happen to her family? Did something happen to her?_ Bridgette crawled over to the backpack and opened it, she knew this was the one thing she should do, but it was for Gwen. She began to look through her four classes, _nothing specious._ She went through further to find her want, _perfect, Gwen's Dairy. Wow, I sound like Heather...._

Leshawna burst through the door and closed it after her nice entry. "_Is that what I think it is?_"

"Yeah," Bridgette confessed, LeShawna sat down next to Bridgette.

"So, what's with Gwen?" LeShawna asked.

Brigette started to form tears. "Shes.... _**Emo**__, she was cutting herself _!"

"Woah?!" Leshawna said. "What?"

"Yeah! And she wasn't in any tears! Like she was used to the pain!!" Bridgette cried.

"I can't believe it, especially Gwen." LeShawna said and she looked at the Crying Bridgette and hugged her. "_We __will__ fix this."_

Bridgette held up Gwen's dairy and opened it to the latest entry, she started to cry harder. "I can't read this."

"I will," LeShawna replied and took the book, it read this:

"_I bet no one would believe but no matter what, I won't die. Not that I want to, one day I was walking home and I fell and got scratched up bad right? So when I got back to my house to take care of the wounds, there was none. It's like I'm unvisitable, so as I try to figure what will hurt me, Everything is not working. Only thing I hope is that Bridgette and LeShawna won't read this. I really hope because I don't want them to go through this__."_

LeShawna and Bridgette looked at each other, Bridgette was first to speak. "So, Gwen can't die?"

"I guess so." LeShawna said and she closed the diary and put it away. "But this explains everything, every little thing."

"Thank god it is Friday," Bridgette said, and she looked at the phone. "I'm gonna call Gwen and tell her we kno-"

"No!" LeShawna pushed her back. "She doesn't want us to know, so don't let her know that we know."

"Woah, what a tongue twister." Bridgette grumbled.

* * *

Gwen sat on her bed in her room with her legs close to her chest and her arms tied around them, she glimmered at the clock._If my life could be any worse, and how. It would be when Bridgette and LeShawna knows and then when everyone knows I'll have to move, move far far away._ She let tears fall down her checks and looked at her latest injury, which was almost already healed. _Why am I like this? Whats with me? I was never like this before!_Eventually it began to hurt to cry and she thought this would be her death so she let the tears roll down her eyes, no one would like her after this, not even her closest friends.

Gwen sat up and walked to the window and looked down, _if I jump then maybe I will get hurt._Gwen began to open her window and looked down, then she took a glimpsed at the house across from her, it was Bridgette's. She cursed under her breath as she removed the bug screen from her window. _Sorry, Bridge, LeShawna, but I can't take my life anymore. _She looked through and smirked.

At the same time that she was going to jump, Bridgette opened the window and she could see both Bridgette and LeShawna. _Oh Crap, they know._She smiled devilishly and jumped out of the window to her wish full death.

Bridgette and LeShawna screamed for her.

Bridgette pushed her mom out of the way and LeShawna followed and her mom followed LeShawna as she saw Gwen moaning on the ground. Bridgette ran over to Gwen and she knealed down to her, her mom and LeShawna not far behind. _Oh Crap! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!!!_

LeShawna watched as Gwen's wounds healed on their own and she sat up straight fine, she smiled at them. "Whats up?"

Bridgette's mom began to go phsyco on Gwen and started to yell at her and Gwen's mom came out and did the same, Gwen moaned. _Life sucks._

* * *

So, Gwen, Bridgette and LeShawna all sat in a room and they looked at each other, mostly at Gwen disappointed. "Gwen,"

Gwen looked at LeShawna. "I didn't want you guys- girls to know that I was like this, I didn't want you guys to whatch me, do this."

"It's not that Gwen, its just it is something special." Bridgette said and she smiled. " Its not something that is a curse, it is a responsibility."

"How would you know," Gwen mumbled.

Bridgette smiled at LeShawna and she turned invisible, Gwen looked around. She glanced at LeShawna and then back at where Bridgette sat invisible. Bridgette turned visible and smiled back at Gwen. "See?"

"What about LeShawna?" Gwen asked.

"I dunno if I have powers sister," LeShawna said.

"Maybe-"

**KABOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"What was that?" LeShawna grumbled and Gwen stood up and ran to the window and looked out it and Bridgette and LeShawna followed. "Ah man, whats that sister?"

Gwen looked at the door then through the window. "Someone you do not want to know."

"Who?" Bridgette asked.

"My father, My _real father who was been trying to kill me scince I was five."_Gwen grumbled as she ducked down and tried to push her friends down too, but LeShawna didn't budge. The bullet came for her head.

Within that minute Bridgette and Gwen thought it was the end for LeShawna but the bullet started to slow down and she moved it without touching it and it was sent away. Bridgette grinned. "She has telecaniches."

"Awesome sister" LeShawna said and she headed for the door, following Gwen and Bridgette. _Why does Gwen's real father want to kill Gwen? Does he know of her powers? Is she not supposed to live?_

Gwen stopped at the edge of the sidewalk glaring at her dad. "Dad,"

"Wow," He grinned. "You've grown scince the last time I saw you."

"Don't get near me," Gwen warned and Bridgette and LeShawna came to her side. "Or its your death."

"Ha," He paused. "hahahahahahahaha."

"Yeah," Leshawna yelled. "You arn't even going to touch her!"

Bridgette turned invisible. "And there's nothing you can do about it!"

He ran towards them and they all dodge out of the way. "Silly kids,"

Gwen knew one thing, she was waste full. She can't attack and she can't reley on anything to attack with. Bridgette found herself kicking Gwen's father in the balls, he fell to the ground hard.

"Why I otta!" He screamed.

"Bridgette! Run!" Gwen yelled and Bridgette began to run, she ended behind Gwen. "Nice, just nice."

LeShawna ran over to Gwen too, she fumbled with her powers but it was getting somewhere. Gwen's father took out a shotgun. "One shot, and your dead sweetheart."

"Over my non-dead body." Gwen yelled, she place herself infront of both of them and looked at them. "Get back, way back."

Bridgette and LeShawna ran to behind a tree and watched from there. "_Gwen_..."

He started to fire and Gwen began to run, she didn't want her life to come to this. LeShawna began to help by taking the gun out of his hand and hitting him with it. Gwen ran up to him, she kicked him and ran back. But she was too late for running back, she was shot in the back and she felt like she felt her death. He started to laugh and he walked over to her, seeing her wound heal before him. "What the hell?"

Gwen strugled to get up but she did and she looked at her father who held the gun to her head. "Just die."

"No," He cried out loud to the whole world, everyone began to run over to the seance.

_Great,_ Gwen rolled her eyes, _Now people are watching. How much better can it get?_

Now Gwen wished she didn't think that at all and she was kicked to the ground and by this time the cops had come, they began to drag him away, gun on the ground. Gwen picked up the gun as she stood up, police started to ask if she was okay, she just nodded and looked at Bridgette and LeShawna who smiled at her and came up to her. "Why?"

Gwen looked down at the ground. "I don't know."

* * *

Gwen shoved the gun into her closet and closed it behind her, never wanting to open it again. She stumbled back to the window and looked out of it, she found herself finding new neighbours across the street. Gwen ran out of her room and ran out the front door in a hurry and ran over to Bridgettes, stoping at the place where she once layed shot. _He raped me, he almost made me not even think about living again. He did the worst to me._

_But everyone else who knew him thought he was bad to them, but... They will never know the real story, only me, my mom and... My dad._

Gwen continued her journey to Bridgettes, ignoring her thoughts and knocked on the door. Bridgette's mom answered it. "Oh, Hi Gwen."

Gwen's named sounded cold from Bridgettes mom as she smiled at her. "Is Bridgette home?"

"Nope," She replied. "Over at the new Neighbours across the street."

"Oh, Okay. By then." Gwen said and she ran across the street to the new kids house, _he must be some little kid, like ten years old, aint that distance a little to much, I mean seven years? Woah._

Gwen knocked on the door and a woman who was in her late twenties opened the door. "Hello?"

"Uh," Gwen paused and looked inside. "I'm Gwen, I live exactly across the street and I would want to know if I can meet you guys, or girls."

A great big smile grew on the woman's face. "Thats great, you can call me Mrs. Base."

"Okay Mrs. Base." Gwen mumbled as she walked inside.

"I have a son at your age," Mrs. Base paused. "his name is Trent, I think he is upstairs hanging with this girl name Bridgette."

Gwen grinned as she headed up the stairs and saw Bridgette through the door entry, Bridgette smiled and walked over to her. "You are totaly going to like him Gwen."

Gwen just smiled as she walked inside, and boy was Bridgette right. He had black hair and the ends of it came upwards, a little side burns on the side of his face, some jeans and a plain white shirt. He noticed Gwen the same way back, checking her out. "Uh, hi. I'm Trent, your?"

"Gwen." She smiled at him and they shoke hands, Gwen's eyes fell upon the lonely guitar. "You play Guitar? Cool."

"Yeah, but, I'm not that great." Trent mumbled as he found himself staring at Gwen, and his eyes wouldn't leave her. "So, uh where do you live Gwen?"

"Next door to Bridgette." Gwen said and she sat on his bed. "Where did you come from?"

"Like a city or two away, not far." Trent smiled, he noticed her drawing on one of his boxes. "You like to draw?"

"Yeah," Gwen replied softly. "But I don't really show anyone my drawings."

"Oh, thats too bad." Trent said, he looked at his watch, _its already been ten minutes that we are here and I already have guests._"Uh, excuse me for a minute or two, I have to go to the bathroom."

Bridgette sat down next to Gwen. "_You like him_."

"**I do not**" Gwen exclaimed.

"_Do to_."

"**Do not**."

"Do toooo..."

"**Do NOT**."

"Then why did you look at him like you _like like _him?" Bridgette asked.

"Because I do that with every guy I meet." Gwen mumbled.

"Your lying," Bridgette paused, Gwen opened her mouth to speak. "Don't even say you don't because you are blushing."

Gwen covered her cheecks. "_I am_?"

"Yep," Bridgette said. "And don't worry, I won't tell him."

After another minute Trent came back to find Bridgette running past him for the bathroom. "So.."

Gwen looked at him and he sat down next, he placed his hand next to hers. _Now that Brigette knows that I like him, I think he likes me._ Trent looked at her, she smiled at him and she found herself creeping towards him after every minute. Bridgette came back and she stumbled into the room and looked at the both of them who are back to back. "Hey Gwen? Earth to Gwen!"

Gwen fell out of her day dream. "Huh what?"

"My mom just called, its time for us to eat!" Bridgette smiled. "Unless you don't want to go to Papa Geno's."

Gwen looked at Trent and then at Bridgette. "I'll be there in a minute, you go ahead."

Bridgette left the room smirking, _She totally likes him_.

Trent handed Gwen a sticky note, Gwen picked up a pencil. "Alright, my home phone and my cell phone is on this."

Trent smiled at her. "Thanks,"

"No problem," Gwen replied. "Oh, are you going to the Balli High school?"

"Yeah," Trent said.

"Cool." Gwen replied and walked to the door.

"Wait!" Trent ran over and placed something in her hand, Gwen smiled and ran out of the house to next door.

Trent looked back over at the box. "Gwen,"

He began to carve her name into the box, as soon as he was finsihed he found himself just staring at the drawing. He knew it had to ment something, _But I don't know what._

* * *

As soon as Gwen got back she placed the sticky note that Trent that gave her and put his cell number in her cell phone, she looked over to her empty space where her backpack was suppose to lay. _Bridgette._

Gwen flipped open her cell phone and speed dialed Bridgette. "Hey Gwen, whats up?"

"Can you bring my backpack over?"

"Yeah sure, be right there."

Gwen flipped the cellphone shut and she layed down on her bed, _I don't think I like him, I think I might Love him._


	2. Not so Hook up

Gwen waited outside for Bridgette and LeShawna, she smiled as she saw Bridgette run out of the house with her backpack in her hand, They looked at the other side for LeShawna, LeShawna was walking up. "Hey girlfriends!"

"Hey," Bridgette replied and they both looked at Gwen, she was looking at Trent's house. "something wrong?"

Gwen looked at her. "He said he was going to our school."

"Eh? Whose he?" LeShawa asked.

Bridgette smirked. "Gwen's soon to be boy-friend Trent Base."

"Sh-shut up!" Gwen said as she began to walk towards the school, the other two not far behind.

"Trent Base?" LeShawna asked. "I heard him sing a song before when I went to galli, he was playing for his school. He's pretty good girlfriend."

"He said he was not that great." Gwen mumbled back to LeShawna.

LeShawna and Bridgette smirked at each other. "That's because he likes you!"

Gwen rolled her eyes and she push through the doors to the school and they headed for their homerooms, they all had the health homeroom. Gwen sat down in the back row, shifting her eyes to look out the window. "Ms. Calliboard, something wrong?"

Gwen looked at her homeroom teacher. "Nothing, nothing at all."

_But there was plenty of things wrong with her, like how she can't die or how no one listen to me._

Bridgette and LeShawna looked at the door, where Trent stood looking in. "Is this Health?"

"Yep," The teacher responded. "Are you Trent Base?"

Trent nodded. "Alright, you have all clases with Gwen Calliborad."

"Okay," Trent said as he took his seat right next to Gwen she smiled at him. "Hey,"

She didn't know what but something made her attach onto him. "Hey Trent."

"Sorry I didn't call," Trent smiled. "My parent are already over protective about you."

"Whys that?" Gwen asked.

"Well, they think you are a bad type of girl who would go to jouvy and stuff." Trent said.

Gwen began to laugh. "Thats the best one yet,"

"It is?" Trent asked.

"Yeah, most people think I'm a weirdo Gothic girl." Gwen huffed under her breath and glared at Heather who walked over to Trent, she sat down next to him.

"Can I help you?" He cursed under his breath.

"Yeah, I'm Heather winford and I just want to let you know that Gwen is really freaky and not nice." Heather smirked at Gwen.

Trent glared at her. "Uh, your wrong."

The whole class gasped, even Heather. "No guy has ever told me that I was wron-"

"I did" Cody yelled out.

"_Shut up _Cody" Heather glared at him. "And that means your whole high school life is going to go do-"

"You know what Heather? I like Gwen for who she is and I don't think Gwen is freaky or not nice!" Trent yelled as he stood up.

Gwen stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder, he looked at her and she nodded no. "_Not. Now_."

He looked at her straight in the eye. "Why?"

Gwen looked at him back in the eye, like a staring contest and Heather continued to talk. "She is not even close to cool, she isn't even ranked in the school popular and I bet you would be, Popular people don't like non-popular people."

Trent glared at Heather. "Well, maybe I'm not popular."

"Oh," Heather paused. "You are."

Gwen glared at Heather now. "Why don't you go die in a black whole far away from here!"

"What ever," Heather mumbled as she walked away.

"Why?" Gwen asked as she looked back at Trent. "Stand up for me?"

Trent smiled at her. "I'm a nice guy."

_And a hot one._

"Please take you seats for attendance." The teacher called, he started to call their names. The only kid absent was Lindsay, no wonder Heather was making of people today. Gwen began to draw on her handout that the teacher passed and drew a monster like thing and names it Heather, she then has her father shoot her with the shot gun. She suddenly has tears forming looking at the paper so she earases it. Trent noticed.

Trent poked her. "Are you okay?"

"..." Gwen looked at him and she looked at Bridgette who was smirking. "I'm... fine."

"Okay," Trent said as he looked at his book and pretended to read. "But if you need to talk about anything, you can tell me, and I _will_ be there."

"_Anything_?" Gwen asked and he nodded. "So if I told you something that only me my mom and my real dad knows you wont tell anyone?"

He thought about for a minute and she bit her lip. "I won't tell anyone, and if I do, you can do what ever you want with me."

_He is that really nice and hot guy I always wanted to meet, its like destiny._

Bridgette and LeShawna began to talk about Gwen and Trent. "OMG! Those two would make the cutest couple of the year!"

LeShawna nodded. "And they both like each other, they are really bonding."

"Maybe she will finally find her true love!" Bridgette cheered a bit too loud and Gwen raised an eyebrow at her and Bridgette quickly pointed at LeShawna, Gwen nodded in agreement. "See? She agrees too!"

"You pointed at me, that's why sister." LeShawna grumbled. "But something is differnt about Trent, I can feal it."

"Because of-" Bridgette began and caught herself and LeShawna nodded. "Maybe he can like make people fall in love in him or maybe.... I don't know."

"We'll have to wait." LeShawna slammed the words down and everyone looked at her. "Sorry."

* * *

By the end of the day Gwen and Trent stumbled out of the school, avoiding death glares from Heather. "So, what do you think of your first day?"

"It was okay," He paused and looked at her. " The only good part is you."

Gwen blushed and looked away. "Thanks."

Trent wanted to kiss her then, try to make her feal better about what ever was going on. "Hey Gwen?"

"Yeah?" Gwen asked and she turned her head to him. "Whats up?"

"About this morning," Trent paused and she bit her lip. "What was that about?"

Gwen looked down on the ground and she continued to walk, Trent caught up to her. "You really want to know?"

"Yes," Trent said and he found some courage to hug her tight, he let her cry out onto his shirt and let her emotions run through her. She held onto him tight and he wouldn't let go utill she wanted to be let go. Which wasn't for a while. "Is it really that bad?"

Gwen didn't answer and she continued to cry on him, Trent but his head down and he ran his hand through her hair and he kissed her head gently. "Its going to be ok Gwen."

They stood there for ten minutes and by that time LeShawna and Bridgette showed up and they were ready to tease becasue they didn't know what was really happened. "Wait, is Gwen crying?"

"And Trent is helping her through this?" Bridgette asked and then ran up to him.

Trent looked at them. "Hey,"

"What happened?" The both of them asked.

"I guess you can blame it on me," Trent paused and looked at Gwen, they glimmered their eyes at Trent. "But she was almost about to cry this morning and I told her she can tell me anything, and I would keep it a secret... oops."

Gwen didn't budge, _she must have meant that it was okay._

"And?" Bridgette asked.

"So we were walking home right and I asked about why she was about to cry and she asked if I really wanted to know and I said yes and she seemed that she was about to cry so I hugged her." Trent looked at Gwen, then back at Bridgette and LeShawna.

Gwen couldn't controll her emotions now, she didn't want to.

Bridgette looked at Trent. "So, Trent..."

"What?" Trent asked and Gwen started to push away so he let her go. "Gwen..."

Gwen ran far away from all of them, Trent began to looked at his shirt, covered in Tears. He looked back up for Gwen but she was out of sight. "What happened?"

"I don't know brother." LeShawna said and she patted his back. "You can take care of her well."

"Uh... thanks?" Trent replied. "But, any idea what is wrong with her?"

"She did say during Math that her father escaped jail." Bridgette grumbled.

"Whats wrong with her father?" Trent asked.

"He's.." Bridgette looked at LeShawna and LeShawna looked back at her. "been trying to kill Gwen ever scince she has been five Trent, and when we were reading her diary- don't tell her that- we figured out when she was twelve that her father raped her."

Trent's eyes widen. "But, she is so.. nice and she doesn't seem like to have that type of father."

"Yeah, thats what we thought too." Bridgette grumbled. "Trent, you need to find her."

"What about you and LeShawna?" Trent asked.

LeShawna nodded and smiled. "We'll look at her house, you go to her favorite place."

"Where's that?" Trent asked.

"The old high school." Bridgette replied fastly.

"Okay, thanks.." Trent said and was ready to take off. "Wait,"

"What now?" Leshawna grumbled.

"Here's my number." Trent said and put it in Bridgette's cellphone. "Why is it already in here?"

"Gwen told me to put it in here," Bridgette winked. "Go."

And with that, Trent ran off to find Gwen. Tears starting to form as he thought of Gwen's father. _We have fathers that are alike._

"Part two of the hook-up done."

* * *

Gwen sat down at the entrance of the old school, it was a total wreck and was ready to fall apart. She couldn't stop thinking about Trent, she looked up to the sky and brung her head back down to the ground, the hard cement. Cars drove by and people didn't even bother to look out of the window, she sighed and looked back at the door. How she wanted to enter, this is where her mom went to school, maybe she would learn a thing or two.

But the door was cement tight and the windows were blocked off by wood and nails. Valuble information about Gwen's life layed in this school, her birthplace. Gwen shifted her postion, her back leaned against the rail and she let on leg onto the step below her and she kepted on the same level she was on. How boring.

_But if Trent wasn't there for me, because I ran out. I would be on the side of the road, ran over a million times and still wouldn't be dead. But he will be there for me, and I will let my emotions get to me before my mind and I will frow him back to many times._

_Just don't let me break his heart._

Gwen stood up and walked to the other side of the school and she looked at the door she could enter in by, before she entered she chucked a rock at the camera to break it. She walked inside without another word and gazed upon her sight, she could almost feal people walking by her, like sperits. She found a flashlight on the ground, she picked it up and she walked inside. She called her mom to get the inforation.

Gwen found her mother's locker within a jiffy and she opened it up, in there layed a time bomb, to go off in ten minuets. Also in there was the valuble information Gwen needed, she opened her backpack and stuff the papers in there and she looked at the bomb, it waited for nine minutes. Gwen was not intending to leave this building, it was the only thing she found useful right now, so she continued to look around, the time going off on her whatch.

Gwen headed for the girls bathroom, she went for the light swicth and she felt something else on it. She screamed and flashed the light on it, it was a mummy of a girl walking out of the bathroom. Gwen looked at it and began to laugh at herself, it was fake, but it felt real. So Gwenwalked away from the bathroom. But when Gwen was far enough away, the mummy beagn to move more, going for Gwen's life body.

Gwen's cell phone began to ring, it read Trent. She was hesitating to answer it, _hes the only one who doesn't know the real me, about my powers, I can tell him now, before I am buried alive._ "Hello?"

"Oh my god Gwen, your okay."

"Uh yeah,"

"Anyways, Gwen." He took a breath and the ticking began to tick louder. "I know what is wrong with your dad, please, my dad is almost the same way, I can help."

Gwen looked down the hallway, she started to walk down to her mother's locker, it read five minuets. "Trent, you have to find me within five minutes, this is not a game."

"Where are you?"

Gwen looked at the roof. "The old High School."

"Oh," There was a pause. "How do I enter?"

"The back entrance."

"Alright, I'm going to call Bridgette now,"

She flipped her phone shut and she glanced at the time, four minutes. _Please hurry Trent._

Trent blewed down fast down the hallway, not expecting her to be there. She looked at him. "Gwen,"

"You can fly?" Gwen asked, he placed his feet on the ground. "There's something I have to tell you."

Trent looked over to the time bomb, it read three minutes and thirty seconds. "We have to get out of here, we have alot of time."

Gwen nodded. "Yeah. I have to show you something first."

Trent raised an eyebrow and she handed a knife to him. "Take this and cut me anywhere."

"What?!" He yelled and he took it. "Never!"

"Do it." Gwen nodded. "Don't worry I'll be okay."

Trent hesitated as he sliced the knife across her arm, he watched the blood drip off her arm, it healed within ten seconds. "What was that?"

"I dunno, but if that kind of stuff happens, It wont hurt me." Gwen said and looked at it, three minutes.

"Come on, we got to get out of here." Trent said and grabbed her hand. "We can't die, never."

"Trent," Gwen looked back towards the other way if the school. "I have to get my backpack, it has valuible stuff in it."

Trent nodded and lifted his feet above the ground and held out his hand. "Want a ride?"

Gwen smiled and she let him take her towards the other end of the school.

Bridgette grumbled as she was invisible going trough the wall to enter the school, she saw Gwen and Trent picking up a backpack. She became visable. "Hey,"

"Hey," They mumbled as Gwen picked up her backpack and put it on.

Within that minute the school began to crumble and school pieces began to fall towards the three of them, The pieces fell through Bridgette and Trent and Gwen stumbled out of the way. "What is going on?!"

"The school is falling apart, we have to get out of here. Bridgette you go, I'll take Gwen." Trent yelled over the falling rubble and he picked up Gwen and started to fly towards the exit that they came in.

Trent held the unconsis Gwen for his dear life because if he let go, he felt that it would be his fault when she dies. Not far behind him was the mummy that wanted Gwen's body, Trent screamed and tried to go faster, which worked out well. He kicked his feet for more speed and he just barely made it out, so did the mummy.

Trent placed Gwen away from the mummy and looked at it. Trent charged at it and began to kick it senless untill it fell to the ground, Trent turned to look at Gwen, he smiled at her. Gwen started to sit up and she rubbed her head with her hand and she looked at Trent and the fallen mummy. She smiled at Trent and she stood up. Trent walked over to her, he looked at her. "Where's Bridgette?"

Gwen lowered her eyes at Trent. "I don't know,"

Bridgette was standing invisible right behind Trent, she started to whisper in his ear. "_Kiss her. Kiss her. Kiss her. Kiss her._"

"Hey Bridgette?" Gwen asked. "I can hear you."

Trent laughed. "Yeah, you whisper loud."

_So our plan failed today, but why did Gwen need that backpack? Why does she have so much turst in Trent?_


	3. Demon Babies

Gwen sat down in homeroom taking out the information of her mother, most of this stuff was dated when her mom was a Senior, in high school. Gwen gave a welcoming to Trent as he came and next next to her. "So, whats in the backpack?"

"Stuff about my mom," Gwen said and she looked at him. "And me."

He raised a eyebrow at her as she held up a folder that says baby, she opened it. "Is that... you?"

He was pointing to the picutre of her mom's stomach, and she was inside. Gwen nodded. "Yeah, but something seems differnt about this and a _normal_ baby."

"There's a difference?" Trent asked, Gwen pointed to a white spot where the heart would be and she had another one of a normal baby. There was no white spot on the normal baby. "I'm sorry about yesterday, you know, about your dad."

"Its Ok, just don't tell anyone." Gwen put the picture back and looked through the folder more, but when she was going to pull out a medical sheet, Mechanical babies entered the room. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Trent rolled his eyes. "_Wonderful_."

"Alright, to your classes now." Their homeroom teacher coached, Gwen, Trent, LeShawna and Bridgette stayed in their seets. "Oh wonderful, I have this class today."

The rest of the class enterd the classroom, she put the folder away and she looked at the board, where the teacher was talking.

"Alright, I am paring each of you with a partner." Gwen and Trent's eye landed on each other. "And you have to take care of the baby for a whole week."

"Even weekends?" Gwen asked.

"Yep." The teacher said. "Alright, the first one is Bridgette Sufer and Geoff Pate, take baby One."

Bridgette's eyes fell onto Geoff, if you know Bridgette. You would know that she has a Crush on Geoff Pate. "Okay,"

"Awesome! I get to work with the surfer!" Geoff said and high fived Bridgette.

"The second team, LeShawna Brothis and Harold Smat."

LeShawna groaned. "Which baby?"

"Number two."

"For the thired baby, we have Courtney Tranda and Ducan Kealen."

"Awesome!" Duncan and Geoff highed fived and Duncan picked up the baby. "Happy princess?"

"No!" Courtney exclaimed. "I want a different partner!"

The teacher conpletely ignored her. "The thired baby, Izzy pych and Owen Furt."

"**AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" They both cheered and got the baby together.

"The fourth one," The teacher paused. " Lindsay Dulfer and Tyler Skolt."

Lindsay and Tyler began to make out.

"Anyways," The teacher held something under their breath. "the fifth one, Gwen Calliboard and Trent Base."

Gwen and Trent looked at each other with a faint blush on their faces. Gwen went to go get the baby.

_What a long day this is going to be, now even with Trent, how will I take this?_

* * *

In the baby seat, held by Gwen, was the demon baby. It was the uglist baby Gwen had ever scence, better yet it was Asian. (no offenst anyone!) They stopted between their houses, they looked at each other. "Who's taking it home first?"

Trent looked at her. "You have a little bro right?"

"Yeah?" Gwen asked.

"Wouldn't you know how to take care of a baby?" Trent asked.

"So that's leaves it to me tonight huh?" Gwen asked.

"If you have any problems, call me okay?" Trent said.

"Ok." Gwen mumble and she looked at her house, she placed down the baby seat and ran up to Trent. Hugging him. She kissed his cheeck and she picked up the baby seat with the baby inside and walked over to her house.

Trent held his hand where Gwen kissed him on the cheeck, he smirked and walked back inside his house.

* * *

Gwen walked through the door and her mother screemed at her, Gwen sighed, _time to explain._ "Mom-"

"DID YOU ADBOT?! DID YOU HAVE THIS BABY-" Her mom started.

"**MOM**!!!" Gwen yelled and she put the baby seat down and she placed the baby bag down. "Its fake."

"Oh, oh the mechcanical baby!" Her mother said.

Gwen nodded, _stupid teacher wants us to use the breastfeading patch._

`~`~`~_**Flash back**_~`~`~`~`~`~`

The teacher stood in front of class with it, the breastfeading patch. Gwen felt her cheecks burning up. "How do us guys feed it?"

All eyes fell on Ezekial. "What?"

"The guys don't feed it, they use bottles, or the girls feed it." The teacher said and Gwen, Bridgette and LeShawna rolled their eyes as there was shoved into their bag.

`~`~`~_**End of Flash back**_~`~`~`~`~`

"So, who's your partner? Birdgette? LeShawna?" Her mom asked.

Gwen bit her lip. "Do I have to tell?"

"Yes," Her mom said, Gwen looked out the window to across the street. "Oh no, the teacher paired you up with a guy?!"

"But mom! He's really nice!" Gwen whined, _I wonder if Trent is going through the same thing..._

"I don't care! You are not being partnered up with a guy!" Her mom yelled.

Gwen opened her backpack and shoved the folder that said baby on it to her, she looked at the de- Mechainical baby. The baby started to cry and Gwen hurried over to it, she unstrapted it and she rolled her eyes. She started to burp it, but it didn't make scence when the baby hasn't even eaten yet. "Where did you get this?"

Gwen ignored her and she swipped her wrist across the baby's heart and she carrie the baby and the stuff to her room, she wanted privacy to feed it.

After she was done feeding it she wanted to burst down into tears and give up. But she couldn't let Trent get his first bad grade becuase of herself, so she had to keep on trying.

After ten minutes the baby beagn to cry, not know how for she started to burp it. This went on for fourtyfive minutes, untill the baby diced it was going to stop crying. Gwen picked up her cell phone, and when she did the baby diced to cry again. "Hello?"

"Hi, who is this?"

"Uh, *starts to take care of the baby* its Gwen."

"Oh," There was a pause and Gwen removed the clothes off of the baby she got down to the diaper. "looking for Trent?"

"Yeah,"

"One sec."

But one sec was like one minute and by that time Gwen had finally figured out how to take off the diaper. "Hey,"

"Hey," Gwen said and she removed the daiper, she screamed and dropped the phone. The teacher could have warned her that it was a guy. She found the phone quickly.

"Are you okay?" There was moving going on the other side, like he was ready to leave the house.

Gwen looked for a diaper. "Oh, they could have told me it was a boy."

Trent chuckled. "Sorry,"

"What do you mean?"

"That you had to see _that_." Gwen placed the diaper on the baby and she put the babys clothes back on.

"There is nothing you can do now," Gwen paused and she fell on her bed, sweet silence. "But this is endless, it wont shut up!"

"Want me to come over and help?"

"If you want," Gwen paused. "And can get through my mom."

"Alright, I'll be over soon. Don't worry, its going to be okay."

The was a dead line on the other side now and Gwen shut her phone shut and she glared at the baby. _At least he helps.... I hope._

Two minutes later there was knocking on the door and her mom answered it, Gwen brung the baby down with her. "Hey Trent."

"Hey," Trent replied and glanced at her mother. He walked over to Gwen. "Want me to take it to your room?"

Gwen looked pleasured. "PLEASE!"

Trent took the mechanical baby from her and followed her up the stairs to her room. The room had the Baby stuff scatered everywhere. "Is it really that bad?"

Gwen looked at it. "Yes."

"So," Trent paused and looked at it. "What are we going to name him?"

"There is reject, boy, Micheal, _Trent Jr...._" She clasped her hands over her mouth after the last one and she looked at him, he smiled.

"I like Trent Jr, but what will the teacher say?" Trent asked.

She did him perfectly. "Thats a stupid name, I'll give you one... **BAKA**!"

Trent laughed. "hahha, Baka."

"How about.... eh... uh..." Gwen thought about this one for a while.


	4. Chirstmas Party!

The next week Gwen slammed the Baby carriage on the table and growled at the teacher, she looked next to her at Trent and she blushed. LeShawna and Harold smiled at each other and walked away, Harold put the baby back. Geoff and Bridgette walked in happily. Gwen sat down at her seat, LeShawna on one side and Bridgette on the other, Trent behind her.

Bridgette was the first to pipe up. "OMG!"

LeShawna looked past Gwen. "What?"

"I'm going out with Geoff!" Bridgette cheered and she smiled at Geoff. "Can you believe it?"

Gwen smiled. "Sure."

LeShawna looked away and she put her eyes onto Harold, and they wouldn't leave him. As if in a million years she should tell Gwen what happened. _She would blurt it out to the whole school, then I could forget about coming to the school._

Gwen turned around to look at Trent she smiled at him, Bridgette smirked. "Something happened between you two that I should know about?"

Gwen and Trent blushed and looked away. "Nothing."

"Indinile." Bridgette grumbled as Geoff sat down next to her, she smiled at him. "Hey,"

"Hey sweetie," Geoff said and he kissed her on the cheeck.

Gwen smirked. "AWWWW!!!!!!!!"

Bridgette rolled her eyes and looked at the teacher. "Your lucky this is homeroom."

Gwen, Bridgette, Trent and Geoff all looked at LeShawna. "Something wrong LeShawna?"

"No." LeShawna grumbled as she looked at them and she smiled. "Just thinking about the weekend."

"Oh," Gwen smirked. "What happened on the weekend?"

"If you tell me I'll tell you." LeShawna said coldly.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Jeez have a mood swing why don't you?"

"Shut up Gwen." LeShawna huffed. "Just tell me what happened on the weekend."

Gwen looked behind her, then she looked back at LeShawna. "Well..."

LeShawna raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

Gwen started to play with her fingers. "It all started on Saturday morning, we were watching the baby on Friday, _a demon it was._"

Bridgette and Geoff laughed. "Be nice."

Gwen smiled and she continued. "Well you see, he wasn't going to go home because his parent were furious at him. So he stayed at my house."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What happened next?" The other three chimed, Trent left by now.

"Well, I was the first to pass out. But what I didn't know that he came to my bed to sleep..." Gwen looked away at her last words.

"So," Bridgette began. "You slepted with Trent?"

"I guess you can call it that." Gwen paused. "But when I woke up I found myself under him, fully dress of course." LeShawna's eyes left to look at Harold. "So when he woke up, we kinda started to make out."

"What a great story you can tell to the princeable."

Gwen looked at the teacher. "I'd rather not,"

"I'm just kidding, jeez." The teacher walked away and Gwen rolled her eyes.

"So LeShawna, whats with you?" Gwen and Bridgette looked at her.

"Lets put it simple." LeShawna grumbled. "Me and Harold had sex."

Trent stood behind her. "Woah, what?"

Bridgette grinned, she elbowed Gwen and whispered to her. "_Why don't you do that with Trent_?"

"_No!! Absolutly not! Were not even dating!_" Gwen smashed her head against the desk.

LeShawna laughed.

Bridgette giggled as Geoff started to hug her.

Trent sat down in his chair and looked at LeShawna. "So this happened when?"

"Acutlly it happened last monday," LeShawna said coldly.

* * *

The only ones at the lunch table were Trent and Geoff, they go way back in time when they were just four. So they know each other pretty well. Geoff smiled. "_You like Gwen_."

"Shut up."

"_You made out with Gwen_."

"**Shut up**."

"_You slept with Gwen_."

"_**Shut up**_."

Geoff knew one thing, when it came to girls that Trent liked, he blushed crazily. Geoff liked that factor about Trent. Trent knew that Geoff always liked Bridgette, but he would never say a thing or talk to her because he was so scared. Trent sighed. "But your going out with Bridgette."

"Dude, you are not even going out with Gwen and you did that."

Trent rolled his eyes, Geoff continued to talk. "Who started it?"

"I did." Trent huffed.

"See?" Geoff asked. "You totally like Gwen."

Harold sat down at the table, he looked right at Trent. "You know right?"

"About what?"

"About what happened last Monday!" Harold screeched.

"Oh, that right." Trent smiled. "I wont tell anyone, I promise."

"But I know," Geoff grumbled.

"But you were there." Trent huffed.

The three girls sat down, Bridgette sat next to Geoff, Gwen sat next to Trent and LeShawna sat next to Harold. Bridgette smiled. "Hey Harold, hows it going?"

"Shut it Birdgette." Harold huff.

Gwen sighed and she began to eat her hamburger and she glanced at Bridgette's huge salad. "You are supposed to eat all of that?"

"Yeah." Bridgette smiled and she continued to eat it.

Geoff looked up from his food. "Any plans tonight?"

Gwen and Trent looked at each other, Gwen spoke first. "His parents are hosting a Christmas party."

"Awesome dude! When?" Geoff asked.

"Eight." Trent sighed. "But most of the people are going to be my family, not that cool."

"Its better than my family." Gwen grumbled, it was true. During Christmas, it was total chaos for Gwen. She is always attacked by her extra loving Grandmother who never lets her go anywhere.

"So, everyone is coming?" Trent asked and everyone nodded. "Sweet."

* * *

Trent waited for someone to arrive at his house, his guitar was sitting on the coach waiting to be played. Family was destined to arrive at any minute, _just wait untill they see Gwen, they are going to freak._ Trent smirked at his thought.

The first car to arive was his mom's mom, so one of his Grandmothers, Grandma Sue and Grandpa Bruce.

Trent greated them proudly, for all he cared that they were happy to see him again.

Grandpa Bruce smiled at him. "Still playing guitar?"

"Why wouldn't I? I was inspired by you." Trent smiled back and walked over to his gutair and played his lastest song, everyone was so proud of him. His mom hugged him.

"I am so proud of you." She said and she let go of him, Trent felt guilty of what he did at Gwen's. He felt like he needed to tell everyone, but he kepted it quite.

Grandma Sue walked over to him. "You have grown so much from the last time I saw you."

"Well, thanks." Trent said and he heared another car pull in, his other grandparents, Grandma Rose and Grampa Chris. "Hey, whats up?"

His Grandma ran up to him and she hugged him tight. "The last time I saw you was when you were 15!"

"I know, I've been waiting to see you." Trent hugged her back.

His Grampa walked up to him. "Found any cute girls lately?"

Once Grandma Rose left Trent spoke up. "More like a hot one."

"Does she like you?" He asked.

"Yeah," Trent said and smiled. "Alot."

Grampa Chris patted him on the back. "Good job sonny,"

Next to arrive was LeShawna and Harold, Trent introduced them to everyone. Grampa Chirs walked to him. "Is that her?"

"Nope." Trent replied.

After ten minutes of waiting Bridgette and Geoff arrived, Trent introduced them to everyone. Grampa Chris asked the same Question and Trent gave the same reply.

So the party started without Gwen, Trent shrugged his shoulders, her mom probably didn't let her come. Trent talked with most of his family and his aunts and uncles arrived so he introduced them to Bridgette, Geoff, LeShawna and Harold. All of them asked about the girl he liked, he said that her mom probably said no.

After a hour or so, the doorbell ringed. His aunt Jenna went to go answer it, must just be one of his aunts because his aunt was talking away to her. Trent didn't quite catch who it was and he just shrugged his shoulders,_maybe Gwen really can't come_,_ but she said she was._

Then there was the Yankee swap, his family's most loved game and the teens weren't aloud to play. So they were sent to the coach to watch, Bridgette was kissing Geoff. "Looks like someone is having a good time."

LeShawna smiled at Harold, she glanced at Trent. "I did talk to Gwen before I left you know,"

Trent looked at LeShawna. "So?"

"She said that she was going to be running -" LeShawna was nailed with a present frowend at her, and lucky enough it was to her some how. She placed it besides her. Then two were tossed at Bridgette and Geoff, one nailed Harold. But there was none for Trent, or one didn't come for his face.

Trent looked up and around. "How come I don't have one?"

Harold opened his. "AWESOME! ITS A BOOK ABOUT HOW TO ACE SCHOOL!"

Bridgette and Geoff both got a part of a heart, Trent felt left out. "I don't get it."

A rock hit the window and Trent turned around and something moved outside, he looked at his family and they shrugged and continued to do the yankee swap. The door bell rigned and Trent got up and walked to the door, Grampa Chris followed. Trent let a deep breath out as he opened the door, he did not know that his Grandfather was right around the corner watching.

Trent opened the door and gave a sigh of reveif as he let Gwen in, she smiled at him. "You want your gift?"

Trent wasn't given a time to reply as she kissed him on the lips, this lasted for a good two minutes. Grampa Chris smiled and walked back to the Yankee swap, mumbling something to himself. "I miss the teenage love."

When Gwen made her way to the rest of them they smiled and they all gave her hugs, she tried to hide the Gothic look from Trent's family, so she wouldn't scare them, so she wore normal jeans and a black hoodie sweatshirt. Gwen sat down next to LeShawna and Trent, she placed her eyes on his Guitar.

By the time Trent got to it, the yanke swap was over and Trent diced to play a song for everyone. By the end of the song everyone in the room at least cried once, why write such a sad song? Trent's mom pulled out a Santa hat and she looked at the teens. "Who wants to play a game?"

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "What game?"

Trent knew this game and he would always somehow tell everything that happened that year that his parent didn't know about. "Lets not."

"Lets." His mom grinned.

By the time the game was over everyone knew everything that happened, so his parents were glaring at Gwen the whole time, Grampa Chris walked over to him. "Nice job my boy,"

His Grandfather looked at Gwen who had her head down and stared at her feet. She looked at his grandfather. "Yes?"

"Can I talk to you in private?" He asked and Gwen shurgged.

"Uh, sure..."

So Gwen and his grandfather walked into Trent's room, where it was quite. He spoke first. "I know that you like Trent, and I know that he likes you." He looked at her, she layed on Trent's bed lazily. "I also know that he can fly, so tell me, what can you do?"

Gwen's heart stopped for a second, why was he asking this to her? "Uh, no matter how hard I try. I can't die."

"Is that so?" He asked. "Now, I want Trent to live a good live and I trust you."

"Uh.. Thanks?" Gwen found herself drawing on one of his papers. "Anything else?"

"No," He paused and looked at Gwen. "You can go."

* * *

By the end of the night, which was at midnight, everyone was starting to leave. Gwen stayed untill almost everyone was gone, she was not going back to her house anytime soon. His parents was talking with his mom's parents, they said they were going to head towards that place within the day. Gwen sighed.

Trent smiled at her, he placed a hand on her shoulder and he walked her to the coach. "Sorry I didn't tell you about this, but every christmas we go to my grandparents."

"Oh, Ok." Gwen took his hand and held it in hers, she started to swing them. "I'll see you after chirstmas right?"

Trent grabbed her other hand, he smiled at her. "Hey, listen to me okay?"

Gwen nodded. "Ok."

"I want us to be a real couple and I don't know about you. So, will you go out with me?" Trent looked at Gwen seriously, as serous as ever.

Gwen looked at Trent and smiled. "Yes,"

They kissed after a moment of silence, his mother glared at the two of them. Trent walked her to the door, he walked her home and smiled. "I'll be back for the new year."

Gwen stopped in the door way. "_Promise_?"

"Promise."


	5. Suprises

* * *

"Gwen get up!"

Gwen's brother shoke her as she crawled out of her bed and onto the floor, he grinned as he made his way down to the kitchen, leaving Gwen behind. Gwen moaned as she got up, she made her way to her dresser and changed. Gwen walked down the stairs slowly.

"What is for breakfast?" Gwen asked as she sat down. "What?"

Her brother grinned. "Its already eight, you are missing school."

"Say what?!" Gwen sat up and ran to the door and out it, then right back in for her lunch. "Bye."

Her brother looked at her mom. "Can we put the clocks back now?"

"Sure,"

* * *

Bridgette fell out of bed with a loud thud. She walked down the stairs and to her mom, or where she thought her mom would be. There was a note on the counter, it said that her mom wasn't going to be home for a couple of days and that she needed to take care of herself.

"This is awesome!" Bridgette cheered as she made her sandwich and picked up the house phone, to call LeShawna. "Come on LeShawna! Answer!"

The ringing beagn to get louder and eventully LeShawna picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey," Bridgette paused and placed her lunch in her backpack. "Whats up?"

LeShawna sighed. "I don't feal good."

Bridgette heared LeShawna puking. "You want me to come over?"

"You don't have to," LeShawna grumbled.

Bridgette sighed. "I'm coming over."

Bridgette put the house phone on the charger and she walked out of the house with her backpack, _I wonder why LeShawna is sick, she was fine last night._

Bridgette began to walk over to LeShawna's, she walked carefully because of the ice. Last time there was ice she fell and hit her head, then she couldn't go to school for a whole week. Somebody rushed by Bridgette, it was Gwen. "Gwen! Slow down!"

Gwen came to a sudden stop and she slid about five feet. She turned to look at Bridgette. "What?"

"Thank god you stopped." Bridgette walked up to her. "I'm going to see LeShawna, she is sick. You wanna come?"

Gwen shifted her potion. "But I'm late for school!"

"Gwen," Bridgette paused. "Its only five thirty."

"What?!" Gwen growled. "Fine lets go."

Once they made it to LeShawna's, they were aloud right in from LeShawna's mom. They made their way to the bathroom, LeShawna was at the toilet. She looked at the two of them. "You never told me about Gwen."

"Well someone told her that she was late for school so she ran by me and I stopped her and she came with me." Bridgette looked at her. "Are you okay?"

LeShawna glared at her. "What does it look like?"

"No?" Bridgette asked.

"Are you two done yet?" Gwen asked, they both looked at her.

"Where's Trent?" They both asked, Gwen looked at her feet and she blushed. "Is there something we should know?"

"He's at his grandparents, for Christmas." Gwen replied. "And there is nothing you need to know."

LeShawna rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Bridgette made a disgusted face as LeShawna puked, Gwen raised an eyebrow. "You said that you did _it_ with Harold right?"

"Yeah," LeShawna grumbled.

Gwen kneeled down next to her. "Ever think that you might be pregnant?"

"**GOTH GIRL SAY WHAT**?!"

* * *

LeShawna was moaning in homeroom, banging her head on the desk. "I can't believe it."

Gwen put her arms behind her head and leaned back. "It is a guess."

"I bet a good guess." Bridgette said. "You always guess right."

"Not always," Gwen huffed. "Remember the time when I said that I would never have a boyfriend until high school-"

Bridgette and LeShawna raised a eyebrow at her and smirked. "Your going out with Trent! I knew it!"

A sudden beat red came upon Gwen's face as she sat up straight in her chair. "Shut up."

"For how long know?"

"**Shut up**."

"Please?"

"**Shut up**."

Bridgette gave up by now and she looked at LeShawna, she patted her on the back. "After school, we'll make a appointment for you."

"We'll? You mean you." Gwen grumbled.

"Why won't you help?" Bridgette asked and LeShawna looked at Gwen.

"My step-dad is finally going to be home and he wont let me leave the House, you know that." Gwen huffed. "I guess he will never meet Trent."

LeShawna turned around to face Gwen, who wore a forwn on her face. "You make it sound bad, don't. He better than your real father."

"Speaking of him." Bridgette grumbled. "Is he still in Jail?"

"I thought you told Trent that he wasn't!" LeShawna gasped.

"So he could find Gwen!" Bridgette smiled.

"As of I know, he is still in Jail." Gwen smiled. "Away from me."

The bell ringed, the teacher spoke up. "Off to RCA!"

The three of them all had different RCA's so they all hugged each other and headed off for their RCA. Bridgette's and LeShawna's were right next to each others and Gwen's was across the hall.

* * *

The lunch room was completely quite, not a single soul spoke because there was a criminal in the school, no one wanted to be found. LeShawna looked around their table, the most worried one there was Gwen. Bridgette took out her notebook and did her homework, it was the only thing that made noise, other than Harold eating. Geoff was absent today so it was Awfully quite.

The ticking clock was the only haunting thing there at the time, until everyone could hear foot steps. Harold got closer to LeShawna, to protect her. Bridgette was ready to use her powers and Gwen continued to eat, to keep calm.

The foot steps began to get louder and people screamed, LeShawna, Bridgette and Harold had worried looks on their face so Gwen turned around. "_No_..."

LeShawna used her powers to try and send him back, but nothing effected him. He walked up to Gwen. "Hello Sweet heart."

Tears began to fall down her cheeks, she ducked to under the table and Bridgette turned invisible and LeShawna started to shot Knives at him. Nothing affected him. "Like the new ofit I got? Makes me infistable."

Gwen crawled up to the other side of the table where the rest of them were, she wipped away the rest of the tears and she glimmered her eyes at him. "Father,"

"Gwen."

"Jerk."

"Darling,"

"Stop calling me that!" Gwen yelled and Bridgette gave him a nice punch on the face, but Bridgette's hand took the pain instead. Harold looked at him, he stood up and he faced him, he did some weird movement and fire shot out of his hands and burned Gwen's father.

Gwen looked at Harold with amazement and she smiled at him, she looked back at her father. He grinned and he picked up a table and he frew it at her, she let it her, letting the blood fall out of her and the wounds heal up. But her trouble was that she couldn't get up. LeShawna picked it up with her telekinesis.

"Thanks." Gwem mumbled.

Before she could move again, the school began to crumble. Gwen looked at them and told them to run, she wasn't far behind. Her father chased her, he would not give up.

She was going to dive but she wasn't going to make it, LeShawna looked at her. "NO!"

The building crumbled within that minute, leaving Gwen and her father buried under the school's pieces. Heather walked over to LeShawna. "Aww, isnt that a shame."

Bridgette looked at Heather. "It was you wasn't it!"

Heather walked away with a smirked, Bridgette, LeShawna and Harold all fell on the ground crying. This was Gwen's biggest fear, being buried alive.

* * *

In LeShawna's room sat Bridgette and LeShawna, both of them still horrified. Bridgette was the first to speak. "Should we tell Trent?"

LeShawna looked at Bridgette. "Not now, lets let him enjoy the holidays."

"Okay," Bridgette picked up the phone. "We still have to make a appointment."

"You do it," LeShawna said sadly, I'm not over this yet.

**_Sorry for the sudden short chapters and then a longer one, they will get longer and better as the story gets into the teen chapters. I Promise!_**


	6. Still unfound

Bridgette layed on LeShawna's bed, two days ago the horible accident. No one had seen the two of them scince, it is know on the news. Bridgette glanced up at the cealing, where Gwen carved a little picture of the whole group. When they were like ten years old, when theys didn't have to worry about school or how they looked or who they hung out with, the good days.

No school until the school as rebuilt, which was sweet for everyone. But they haven't found Gwen or her father, _maybe they are really dead_. "Hey LeShawna?"

"What?"

LeShawna was worrying more about the point that she was pregnant, what was she supposed to do now?

"Should we go and try and find Gwen?" Bridgette asked.

"No," LeShawna paused. "they are looking right now."

Bridgette looked at her. "Right,"

Bridgette sat up and she looked around the room, she went to sit next to LeShawna who had her hands on her head and she was scolding herself. The day today was December 21, four days until Christmas.

LeShawna looked at Bridgette. "Maybe we should tell Trent."

"Why? He will be back before new years." Bridgette asked. "Also, it is on the news."

"But they won't say who is buried under the school." LeShawna replied.

"If you want to, but he will be so sad." Bridgette said. "But what if they do find Gwen? He will think we are lyers."

Bridgette's cellphone rung, she opened the lid. "Who is 678-9834???"

"I dunno." LeShawna said.

Bridgette ignored the call and looked out the window, past it to the sky. Harold walked in to see LeShawna and waved at Bridgette. "Hows it going?"

Neither of them responded.

Ten minutes passed and Geoff came inside LeShawna's room and he walked over to Bridgette. He hugged her and said that it was going to be ok, he wasn't sure but he wanted her to know that. "So, when is Trent coming back?"

They all looked at Geoff who looked down at his feet. Bridgette glanced away. "I think he is coming back after Christmas."

Geoff nodded and he turned on the tv. "So Harold, you have fire powers?"

"Yeah."

"LeShawna, you have telekinesis."

"Yep."

"Bridgette you are like a ghost right?"

"Yeah."

Everyone looked at him like he had a power. "Do you have powers?"

"I can read minds and can teleport." Geoff said with a smile. "What about Trent?"

"We don't know, I bet the only one who knows would be... Gwen." LeShawna frowned. "Anyways, we have to think positive."

"Well then," Bridgette and Geoff started. "Congrats of the baby you two!"

LeShawna and Harold blushed. "Thanks."

The tv began to do a report on the school which crumbled into the dusk, it was rubbish now. They all glued their eyes onto the tv, it was talking to them. "And we found this necklace last night-"

"Thats Gwen's!" The four of them yelled.

"Does that mean they are close to finder her?" Bridgette asked.

LeShawna nodded. "Most likely."

"I have a question," Geoff paused. "She hasn't eaten for days! How is she living?"

LeShawna and Bridgette looked at each other. "That's a good question."

"Okay, now I am really worried." Bridgette whined, Geoff walked over to her and hugged her for confert.

The tv went on about how they couldn't figure out who is under the school and if they knew any information at all they should tell the news. They looked at each other. "We Should go to them huh?"

LeShawna nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

"Now back to the World wide news channel," The tv annoucer said sadly. "Today searchers still look for the two people who are buried under this very school."

The four teens ran up to her. "We know who is buried!"

The Tv annoucer looked at them. "What?! Who?!"

"Gwen Calliboard and her Father!" LeShawna said.

"Thank you so much for the help, you can leave now." She said.

"Actually, can we seen the necklace?" Geoff asked.

She raised an eyebrow at Geoff. "Why?"

"Because I know a friend who is really close to her and if she is dead he can have it." Geoff replied nicely.

"If I knew where they put it, it is all yours." She grumbled as she pointed to the pile of ruble. "Have fun kiddos."

When they reached the pile LeShawna disagreed. "I don't feal good enough to search through this."

"Its okay," Harold said. "I'll just look trough harder."

"Thanks Harold." LeShawna said and kissed him on the cheek.

Bridgette and Geoff jumped on the top of the pile and started to frow stuff out of the way. Minutes passed and they felt like it was endless, some cameras were put on them and every time it was shined on Bridgette she would smile at it.

Geoff frew a part of a locker out of the way and smirked as he pulled out the necklace. "**BOOYAH**!"

Bridgette, Harold and LeShawna all looked at him relieved and they climbed down from the pile. Bridgette kissed him on the lips and Harold gave him a high five, LeShawna nodded at him.

So once they left the school grounds they looked at Geoff. "Who did you think would want that?"

Geoff smiled. "Trent."

* * *

Trent layed on the air mattress and he sighed, how boring. He could be spending time with Gwen or hanging out with Geoff and Harold. Trent picked up his Guitar and he began to play a song out of random, he felt like he needed to write a song for Gwen, but his Grandfather ruined the song. "Hey sonny come down here and check out the news!"

"K!" Trent yelled as he placed his Guitar down and ran down the hall way, all of his family was on the couch. Eyes glued to the Tv. "What are you watching?"

"We are watching the news, but it is a comercal." His father groaned. "Trent, when we get back, you won't be having school for a while."

"Really? How?" Trent asked as he sat down on the floor, facing them.

"Your school is crumbled to a billion pieces!" His grandfather exclaimed. "And two people are stuck in buried under!"

Trent's smile was whipped off his face. "W- who?"

All of his family looked at each other. "We don't know."

But the truth was, they did know. They just didn't want to brake his heart.

The news turned back on and Trent turned to watch it, _maybe they would show who is buried._Trent's jaw dropped when they announced the last name Calliboard. They only said so Trent thought that Gwen was safe. He let out a sigh of releif and layed back, blowing the hair out of his face. "So.."

"So?" The rest of his family asked.

"When are we going back again?" Trent asked.

"You act like you hate it here Trent," His Grandmother said. "You are leaving the day after Christmas."

"Can't leave on Christmas Eve?" Trent asked. "I have to see someone on Christmas."

His parents looked at each other. "If it is ok with your grandparents."

"We'll just have Christmas on the 23 instead." His grandfather said.

Trent got up and he walked to hallway, he smiled at his family. "I'm going back to my room."

And as soon as his door closed they announced Gwen's name, still not found.

* * *

Trent stumbled out of the bed the next morning and he shoke his head to get his hair alright, he changed and walked out the kicthen. He could smell the eggs, bacon and toast cooking. He smiled as he sat down at the table. "Mornin' Grandma."

"Morning Trent." She replied softly. "Have a good night sleep?"

"Yeah," Trent said, but it was the worst night of sleep in his life. "You?"

"Oh I was fine, thank you for asking." She replied as she put his breakfeast on a plate and gave it to him.

"Thanks Grandma." Trent said as he began to eat.

After he was done his breakfeast he said he was going to take a walk, to see the neighbor hood again. Maybe his other good friend was still there, his friend, DJ.

Trent walked up to his house, he knocked on the door loudly and someone opened it. He smiled at DJ. "Wass up dude?"

Trent smiled. "Nothing much, you?"

"Nothing," DJ said and let him in. "Heard the news yet?"

"Yeah," Trent said and sat down on the coach. "So when did Geoff leave?"

"About five years ago." Dj said calmly. "Want to go in my room to talk?"

"Yeah." Trent replied and they both ran up the stairs and into his room.

DJ looked at Trent. "Meet any cute girls?"

"I actually have a girlfriend, just to let you." Trent replied.

"Really?" Dj asked. "Who?"

Trent laughed as he thought of Gwen. "Gwen,"

"Do you mean Gwen Calliboard?!" DJ asked, his face turned into a frown. "Aw man, how do I tell this to you?"

"Tell me what?" Trent asked as he stood up, he walked over to the window and started to look out of it.

DJ walked to him and placed a hand on one of Trent's shoulders. "Well, they announced this morning that she is dead because of Guesses that by now she would have died from starvation."

Trent has tears forming in his eyes. "What?"

"I'm really sorry dude," DJ said as Trent fell to the ground and started to pound his hands on the ground crying. DJ now felt a sudden erge of sadness and began to cry to, Dj was the type that would share emotions to people.

Ten minutes later Trent stood up and wipped the tears away from his eyes. "I should really go home,"

"See you again dude," DJ said.

"Right back at ya," Trent mumbled as he made his way down the stairs.

* * *

Bridgette and LeShawna were balling their eyes out in the morning of the annoucement of Gwen's death, both of them in Gwen's house to keep her mom company. Her mom did the same.

The comerical sudden changed back to the news and the news reporter standing on top of a hude peice of the school. "We have been hearing this for a couple moments and think it is one of the two people who have been buried alive!"

There was screaming, wich was barely heared, of someone repeating: I'm alive!

Bridgette knew the voice right off. "GWEN!!! GWEN!"

LeShawna was the next to recognize the voice then finally Gwen's mom. They all cheered together. "She's alive!"

"If everything goes right," The tv reporter said. "This peice should be gone by tomorrow, by that we hope to find this person."

Bridgette and LeShawna let out a sigh of releif, and Gwem's mother started to cry tears of joy. Bridgette opened her cellphone and called Geoff, telling him to come over and bring Harold. LeShawna placed at hand on her stomach and smiled at Bridgette, she had to tell Gwen, she just had to.

Geoff opened the door with Harold behind him, He raised a eyebrow at Bridgette. "Whats up?"

Bridgette and LeShawna looked at each other. "Gwen's alive! Or we think."

Geoff's jaw dropped. "Thats awesome!"

"Thats cool." Harold said and sat down next to LeShawna, he held her hand. "four days until Christmas, just four."

* * *

Trent stared out the car window as he parents rode home from his grand parents house, he wished he never heard the bad news. But wouldn't Bridgette and LeShawna would have called him? Trent frew those thoughts away, he glanced at his parents who wore the sad faces, singing Christmas songs. Only good thing he got for Christmas was a new Gutiar pick and picture frame to put a picture of his new friends in it.

The car came to a sudden stop and he looked to the front of the car, they were already in their hometown. They were passing the school, it was a total wreck. Trent looked away from the school to avoid tears.

There was plenty of trafic, Trent moaned as the car went about ten miles per hour. They were never going to get home at this rate. Trent turned on his Ipod and began to listen to Story of a Girl by Nine days, he smiled. His Ipod died right after the song ended and he took out the ear buds, _worthless head phones_.

* * *

One of the workers who was working for taking all the rubble away from the school began to show the crane to pick up the peice of the school which people thought someone was under. They were all wrong, they were just fooling them to make people happy. They guy sighed, _why would she be so mean about this? This is so sad to other people, like her family and friends, and if she has a boyfriend._

It was almost nightfall and they two workers called it a night and they walked off from the school grounds, they went home to spend the halidays in peace. But now, when they left, there were two people heared screaming. Or it sounded like it.

One of the two guys stopped. "Did you hear that?"

"Naw," The other guy said. "Must be the wind."

The first guy looked back and he shrugged his shoulders and walked off, he thought it must be the wind.

But he was wrong.

Wicked wrong.


	7. MERY CHIRSTMAS!

Snow flakes fell. Everyone was in there houses or at someones house at this time, but one person. He kicked the snow out of the way as he walked down the sidewalk alone, the snow landed on his hair gently and he flipped his head. It began to snow harder and he groaned as he pulled his hood over his head.

He glanced over at some people's houses as he walked by them, everyone was having a great time. He picked up a snow ball and he tossed it up and down as he looked at the house. He knew who lived at this house and he felt like he was left out. He frew the snowball at the window and he began to run away from the house.

He stopped when he knew that they couldn't find him, _why didn't they invite me? I'm her boyfriend!_

He stopped walking as he found himself at his school, he climbed the fence and got on the other side of the fence. He looked around, _This place is a mess._He walked over to the bulldozer and climbed into it, he placed his hands on the controlls. He turned the key and it started up.

He made sure this was the thing he wanted to do, he began to pick up pieces of the school and move them out of the way. She had to be here somewhere.

As soon as he found that he moved everything that he could out of the way, he could hear nothing. So he got out of the bulldozer and began to look around. He couldn't find anything, but a couple parts of the school was still standing so he was walking through them. He looked around, he couldn't take this. Why did it all come down to this?

_Christmas Eve, where everyone is supposed to be happy. But I can't be happy, never._

He dropped to his knees and started to slam against the ground and yell out, crying as well. He was giving up from here on out, no matter what. She wasn't going to come back. His cellphone vibrated, he took it out, a text from Bridgette. He texted back School and shut the phone to avoid being seen.

He stood up in a hurry and he glimmered at the floor, he couldn't stand his life. He looked up at the cealing and flew up to it, he run his fingers acrossed the cealing. Small peices of dust fell from the cealing and onto the ground. He put his small smile into a frown.

_Is this what I really wanted? I did not wish for s suckish life like this._

He went back to the ground and walked out of that part of the school which stood up, he glimmered his eyes at the west wing. She would never be in the west wing, never. He heard people starting to call his name and he started to run and began to fly away.

"Trent!"

* * *

Bridgette looked around, she at least thought that was Trent, could she be wrong? She looked at Geoff. "I betcha that was Trent."

"Why is that?" Harold asked.

"Because I known Trent for a while and I known he always wanted to fly." Geoff grumbled. "Man, it is cold."

"No wonder LeShawna didn't come." Bridgette mumbled.

Harold looked around. "Who moved everything?"

"I dunno, maybe the workers." Bridgette suggested.

"No, can't be. Must be Trent." Geoff said.

Harold glanced at where the lunch room would be. "Should we look scince we are here?"

"Eh," Bridgette paused. "Why not?"

The three of them started to look around where the lunch room would be, it all turned out the workers had taken everything away. Bridgette, Geoff and Harold all worked together to life up a piece of rubble.

"Is that?" Geoff began.

"It can't be!" Bridgette continued.

"But it is!" Harold finished.

The three of them stared at the person who is under half of the piece of school. All of them gasped as they reached for the person.

* * *

Trent flew back down to the ground and walked inside his house, he waved at his mom and walked up into his room. He looked around and started to punch his pillow. He was suppose to protect her, he was, only him.

He looked up and looked around for the box where she drew a picture on, he moved everything out of the way to find it. But it was not found. He frew open the closet door and he shoved everything out on his floor. he let out a single gasp of air as he found it.

He picked it up and placed it on his bed, he looked at it. He finally figured out what the drawing ment, there were six people, all standing together, hand'n hand. All of them looking at this weird thing, _must be a enemy_. They were all flying, Trent guessed that he was making them fly, and they seemed to be Invisable, _Must be Bridgette_. Then there was someone who was sending objects at the enemy, it was a girl. _Then it has to be LeShawna._

Trent sighed as he put the box back into his closet and he looked at the mess that he created. He groaned, it was going to take forever to pick up. But he put that aside as he took out his cellphone and texted Bridgette asking where she was even though he knew.

It was a minute before there was a reply and they asked him if he wanted to come over to Bridgette's house, he smiled and texted yes. There wasn't a better way to celebrate. He placed his cellphone in his pocket and ran out of the house, waving to his mom and running across the street to Bridgette's.

It wasn't long after when they were all in Bridgette's room bored. Now that everyone knew each others powers, they felt like they needed a team name, or most of them felt like it.

"That would be soo cool!" Geoff said. "WE could be the supers!"

"Or.." Trent replied. "Eh, I don't know."

Harold shrugged. "Maybe Super Family!"

Everyone looked at Harold. "Nevermind."

Trent looked at Geoff. "Who did you find again?"

"We found her father!" Geoff exclaimed. "But.."

"He was dead," Bridgette added.

"Long dead." Harold finished.

LeShawna eye's made their way to the floor. "That means..." She paused. "A pretty good chance that Gwen is dead."

Every one looked at the ground too, Trent stood up and everyone looked at him. "Don't think like that!"

Bridgette stood up now. "Trent,"

"No!" Trent shot out, he stomped a foot. "She can't die right?"

"Yeah but-"

"Right?"

"Yeah.."

"Exactly." He slammed the word on his own first wich landed on the bed.

Bridgette looked at him. "But she could die from starvation!"

LeShawna even stood up. "Bridgette remember three days ago? On the news?"

"The news.." Bridgette tried to remember. "Oh my god! The I'm alive thing!"

"Oh yeah!" Harold stood up as well now, they all looked at Geoff.

"Booyah?" Geoff said, almost asking them if it was right to say it.

"So what do we do?" Trent asked.

"We wait untill day after tomorrow." LeShawna huffed.

"Why?" Trent asked.

"Because I don't want to waste my Christmas searching, I want to be happy."

"You can't really controll when you want to be happy...." Trent moaned.

LeShawna glared at him. "Whys that?"

"I dunno, your a girl." Trent groaned.

Geoff and Bridgette looked at each other. "He must not know."

"Know what?!" Trent asked.

LeShawna walked up to him. "I'm going to have a baby."

Trent's eyes widend, he pated her shoulder and smiled. "Congrats, but ant you a little young?"

"No,"

* * *

Bridgette was the first to awake on Christmas morning, she looked at everyone. _I can't believe we made a deal that we wont open presents until we find Gwen._ She shoved the thought out of her head and sat up and tapped Geoff's shoulder, he moaned and sat up slowly. She smiled at him. "Merry Christmas."

His response sounded like a mumble. "Merry Christmas."

Harold was the next to awake from the sleep, he smiled at Geoff and Bridgette and let LeShawna be. They all looked at Trent, should they wake him up?

There was foot steps heared as her parents walked down the stairs to the living room where they layed, or sat. They said Merry Christmas to them and walked into the kicthen to make Breakfeast, Bridgette frew the covers on and she cuddled up against Geoff to keep warm. She saw her mother smiling at her.

Harold looked around as he sat up and got up to the coach for a easier rest. He put his feet on the other end and his head on the arm rest. He moaned as he glimmered his eyes at Trent, he couldn't trust him, for some reason he wouldn't tell.

LeShawna awoke from her deep sleep, she smiled at everyone and she looked ut the window. "Maybe we should get Trent a present."

"Like what?" Bridgette asked.

"I dunno." LeShawna grumbled.

Harold entered the conversation. "Maybe we can find Gwen."

The four of them looked at each other, they all stood up and got their winter stuff on as they headed for the door. "Someone should stay with Trent."

They looked at LeShawna. "I'll stay."

"Okay, bye Shanwa." They replied as they walked out.

LeShawna looked back at Trent, _you better be happy about this._

* * *

Geoff looked at the frozen father, then towards north of him. "That way right?"

"Yeah," Bridgette grumbled. "Lets go."

This search was endless, and when they thought they should give up they found something for the search for her. Harold pulled Geoff and Bridgette to the other way, pointing at a pole which was in the cafeteria. Bridgette smirked wisely as she told Geoff the pick it up.

"I can't pick that up on my own!" HE exclaimed. "No way!"

"I'll help," Harold replied and helped Geoff lift up the pole, then frew it out of the way, or made their way with it to the garbage part of the place. Bridgette gasped, she let out a hand and looked at her.

"Are you okay?" Bridgette asked and Gwen just lowered her eyes at her.

Gwen sat up. "What does it look like?"

But Gwen was in more pain then she would have thought, she fell back in a hurry holding her arm in pain. "I'll take that as a no."

"Hmm," Gwen mumbled. Bridgette helped her up and she helped her walked towards the guys, Gwen smirked at them. "Whats up?"

"Haha," Geoff said. "Lets bring you back to Bridge's house."

"Alright." Gwen said as Bridgette helped her down the way. _I thought she couldn't get weak...._

* * *

LeShawna and Trent both looked at each other with a hard stare, then it ended with a laugh. Trent looked away after he was done laughing, his frown was growing by the minute. "Trent, they will be back."

"What makes you so sure?" Trent asked meanly.

LeShawna flared her nose. "Because they are getting you a extra gift and they don't want you to see until they come back, when ever they do come back."

"What if they don't come-"

"WERE HEEERREEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Geoff yelled as he kicked the door down and let Bridgette and Harold in.

LeShawna walked up to Harold and started to whisper to him. "_Where is she?_"

"Just wait," Harold said calmly and sat down on the coach.

Trent looked at them. "Where's my gift?"

"We tried to find Gwen," Bridgette started. "But we didn't find her, so we got you this."

Bridgette handed him Gwen's necklace, Trent picked the necklace up and he started to cry. "You didn't have to look for her you know."

"We wanted to make you happy on Christmas." Harold said.

Trent smiled. "Thanks, but you still didn't have to find this."

"Then what would you have of her?" Geoff asked.

Trent smiled. "The drawing she drew on one of my boxes."

LeShawna and Bridgette looked at each other. "Okay,"

Bridgette sat down next to the tree, she handed a present to Geoff, he glady accepted the gift. "Thanks Bridgette! A party hat! Awesome!"

"No problem Geoff."

"Why are we opening them? What about Gwen?" LeShawna and Trent asked.

They heared footsteps, they both turned around and gasped. "What about me?"

Trent started to ball his eyes out and ran up to her, he hugged her tight and Gwen rolled her eyes. "Is that the best you got?"

Gwen kissed him and she edged away as he stood there shocked. "But.... but but.."

"Its me and only me," Gwen said to LeShawna, she smiled and hugged her Friend.

LeShawna pushed her off. "Carefull with the hugging."

Gwen raised a eyebrow at her. "Why?"

Trent walked up to Gwen, and looked at her and nodded at LeShawna. He turned her towards him. "She's going to have a baby."

"Oh my god!!!" Gwen screamed, she jumped up and down and hugged Trent. "Congrats!"

Bridgette smiled as Geoff continued to pass out presents. _What a long day this is going to be._

**_...... MERRYYY CHRISTMASSSS!!!!!!!! XDXDXDDXDXDXD Please reveiw and favorite! MERRYYYY CHRISTMASSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!! XDXDDXDXDXDXDDXD_**


End file.
